In their normal position, outside rearview mirrors leave the driver of a vehicle with a "blind spot." Outside rearview mirrors that are shiftable around a vertical or horizontal axis running parallel to the mirror plane for helping to eliminate these "blind spots" are well-known. However, presently known mirrors can only be shifted in a fairly limited range and, particularly in the case of trucks and other large vehicles, and still do not allow a driver to see low objects that are close to the side of a vehicle and just rearward the mirror. Furthermore, shifting a mirror from its normal position to try and see the blind spot eliminates the driver's normal rear view of the area behind the vehicle.